Total Drama: A Trip Around The World
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After the brutal season finale of TOTAL DRAMA: BACK IN ACTION Heather and Chef Hatchet are back with 11 returning contestants battling it out against 8 newbies for 1,000,000...but this season the contestants will be flying all around the world and yes the singing will return...so be sure to tune in to TOTAL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!...Apps Closed
1. Cast List

**Hey sorry...something went wrong with my account and this story got deleted but its back.**

The camera fades in and shows a rundown jumbo-jet. We then see Heather jump out of it

"Hello viewers…you know me…Heather international superstar and number one contestant in the Total Drama season…now if you all watched last season…TOTAL DRAMA: BACK IN ACTION…you saw the thrilling season finale where our winner claimed the million…now where back and we've got 11 returning contestants from last season battling against 8 eight newbies for $1,000,000 in psychotic challenges all around the world…oh and trust me the singing will be back…" Heather said as Chef Hatchet came out of the jumbo-jet.

"Do I really have to do this bullshit bitch" Chef complained.

"Shut it….so join us this summer for the most painful and humiliating season ever right here on right here on TOTAL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!" Heather said signing off as the camera faded to black.

**Contestants Confirmed:**

**Girls:**

Tori Snipe (CartoonGaL11)

Lady Corinne Anne Blackburn (Her Grace The Dutchess)

Danika Warren (Maua)

Zara Blythe (Another Dead Hero)

Kathleen Carter (TDSuperFan)

**Guys:**

Andy Rust (Shadowrider89)

Jordan (Dalejr.88)

Corey Walker (Grojbandian180)

**These are the confirmed contestants...sorry if your character didn't make it...I had a lot of problems and this story kept getting deleted...so hopefully it doesn't this time.**


	2. Theme Song

**I thought I would release the theme song a week early...just so you know there is one more character joining the cast...her name is Viola and she was created by ScorpioTheBadGuy...however she won't debut until later in the game but she will still appear in the theme song...enjoy**

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the world.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes up and over Angel falls and into the water where Lady Corrine is floating on an expensive and luxury yacht when Mackenzie and Dylan appear and begin pelting her with water balloons soaking her. They then proceed to make out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to Mount Everest where Dutch is kicking snow off the mountain making a huge avalanche which Carrie, Corey and Dannika who were snowboarding get caught in.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to Aperture Laboratories where Merit and Ruby are fighting off an army of turrets when Ruby trips and lands on top of Merit. They both get up and blush severely...then as there about to kiss, Adelle shows up riding on top of GlaDos with a screaming Andy hanging on for his life.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to The Great Barrier Reef where Addie, Jordan and Jasmine are swimming while Will watches them annoyed. Addie then notices Will sulking and feels a little bit bad for him that he has no friends.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to Russia where Kathleen is seen shivering in the Siberian wilderness from the cold temperature so Zara then comes over and hands her her jacket. They both then blush as Viola and Tori come running by being chased by a polar bear.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the aftermath studio where Jenna and Evan are making out until they notice the camera is pointed at them...they then blush nervously as the camera pans out revealing the who cast plus the logo as Heather and Chef appear out of nowhere and douse everyone in paint. 


	3. Ep 1 On The Road Again

"Last season you saw thrills, chills and pure utter chaos...but in the end you saw Jasmine claim the million dollars and Will receive the ultimate comeuppance...this season where back with a twelve veterans, eight newbies and another one million dollars...only we'll be flying around the world doing deadly, insane and chaotic challenges plus there will be singing...and trust me these losers suck at it...get ready...get set because this season is about to begin right here, right now on TOTAL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!" Heather said doing the intro as the Total Drama Jumbo-jet pulls up which is an exact replica of the original except it has Heather's face on it instead of Chris's.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the world.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes up and over Angel falls and into the water where Lady Corrine is floating on an expensive and luxury yacht when Mackenzie and Dylan appear and begin pelting her with water balloons soaking her. They then proceed to make out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to Mount Everest where Dutch is kicking snow off the mountain making a huge avalanche which Carrie, Corey and Danika who were snowboarding get caught in.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to Aperture Laboratories where Merit and Ruby are fighting off an army of turrets when Ruby trips and lands on top of Merit. They both get up and blush severely...then as there about to kiss, Adelle shows up riding on top of GlaDos with a screaming Andy hanging on for his life.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to The Great Barrier Reef where Addie, Jordan and Jasmine are swimming while Will watches them annoyed. Addie then notices Will sulking and feels a little bit bad for him that he has no friends.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to Russia where Kathleen is seen shivering in the Siberian wilderness from the cold temperature so Zara then comes over and hands her her jacket. They both then blush as Viola and Tori come running by being chased by a polar bear.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the aftermath studio where Jenna and Evan are making out until they notice the camera is pointed at them...they then blush nervously as the camera pans out revealing the who cast plus the logo as Heather and Chef appear out of nowhere and douse everyone in paint.

The camera fades back in as Heather and Chef are standing on the runway in front of the plane as a bus pulls up. The doors open and Addie walks out.

"Addie welcome back to the show" Heather greeted her.

"Wow...thanks Heather...i'm surprised at how nice your being" Addie said slightly surprised.

"Yeah whatever go stand over there" Heather says pointing to the left of her as Addie walks over.

"The next contestant returning is Dutch" Heather announced as Dutch walked out next followed by Jasmine, "Plus last seasons winner Jasmine".  
"Its great to be back...i can't wait to turn my million into two million" Jasmine said excited as Dutch pushed past her.

"Like your gonna win again Lez-bo" Dutch said rudely as Jasmine punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Okay...give it up for Merit, Ruby, Carrie and Adelle" Heather said unenthusiastically as the four of them got off next.

"This is going to be fun to compete again right Ruby" Merit asked.

"Yeah if by fun you mean being tortured by a ugly bitch with a twenty-foot pole stuck up her ass then this is going to be loads and loads of fun" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Zip it weird albino freak" Heather spat as Ruby just groaned in annoyance.

"I can't wait to get this season started...i'm going to have so much fun" Carrie said excited.

"Ooh ooh me too...I"M LIKE SO SUPER EXCITED RIGHT NOW EEEEEEEEEEE!" Adelle said happily.

"Okay while my hearing returns please welcome Mackenzie and Dylan" Heather says introducing them as she holds onto her ears in pain as Mackenzie and Dylan come out in a full on make-out session.

"Um..excuse me we have a show to do" Heather says annoyed getting their attention.

"Oops sorry...guess we lost track of time" Dylan says wrapping his arms around Mackenzie's waist.

"Yeah...lost track of time" Mackenzie says staring into Dylan's eyes as they begin kissing again causing Heather to groan in annoyance.

**Confessionals (The bathroom from world tour)**

**Mackenzie: **It make look I'm not focused and only concerned with sucking Dylan's face but trust me...this season no matter what it takes I will be walking away with that million for me and Dylan to split...oh and Heather...for shoving my brother aside for the million in the final of All-Stars and breaking his heart yet again...i wanted to tell you that you are an es stupido feya...**(Long line of explicit swears in Spanish)**

**End Confessionals**

While Dylan and Mackenzie were kissing Evan walked out next with his arm around Jenna.

"Evan, Jenna are you two excited to compete again..." Heather asked not really caring.

"Yeah...i can't wait to be able to compete with my special lady again...and this time me and Jenna are going to both be in the finals" Evan said kissing Jenna on the cheek.

"Aww Ev...i can't wait to compete with you either" Jenna said.

"Aww...its so sweet it makes me wanna hurl" Heather said rudely..."Now welcome last seasons villain...fully healed and out of the trauma chair...Will".

Will stepped off of the bus next looking completely miserable as everyone glared angrily at him except Addie who sort of felt sorry for him.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: **I don't know what it is but...i can't help feeling a little bit bad for Will...i mean I know he's a disgusting excuse for a human being...but...everyone deserves a second chance right?...

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now lets introduce the eight newbies that are joining you this season...she loves rock music and she has a kick butt attitude say hi to Zara" Heather said as Zara stepped off the bus. Zara is Caucasian, she's 5 ft. 9 in., she weighs 191lb. She has short red hair that's styled into a faux hawk, hazel eyes and she is wearing Tight red jeans, a black Mastodon t-shirt, blue jean vest, black/pink stripped socks, and black boots. A black wristguard with sliver spikes, also has some earrings, two eyebrow rings and a lip ring.

"Awesome...i can't wait to crush this competition" Zara says excited as she stands by Jasmine.

"Hey i'm Jasmine" Jasmine greets her.

"Hey i'm Zara...big fan...you were so awesome last season" Zara says shaking her hand.

"Thanks" Jasmine says back.

**Confessionals**

**Jasmine: **Okay so far I like Zara...not in that way...but she seems really cool.

***static***

**Zara: **Just so everyone knows i'm a lesbian...now Jasmine's cool and all I mean she's a rocker like me and she's totally hot...but i just want someone a little bit different

**End Confessionals**

"Okay...next up she's super smart but over thinks every thing...give it up for Andy" Heather says as Andy storms off the bus annoyed.

"Heather i'm a boy" Andy says.

Andy is Caucasian, he's average height and weighs 140lb. He has long crimson red hair that reaches the middle of his back, emerald green eyes, and he is wearing a black tee-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Are you sure...i mean you look like a girl" Heather says taunting him.

"I think she's just sad...she needs some cheering up" Adelle says running over to Andy. She then takes out some make-up, "MAKE OVER TIME".

"No get away from me" Andy yells running away from her.

"But i'm going to make you look so pretty...like my unicorn Princess Fluffylips" Adelle says with a big smile on her face as she chases him around.

"O-kay...while they continue being stupid morons like the rest of you...lets meet Tori" Heather says earning a glare from everyone as Tori steps off the bus next.

Tori is Caucasian (her skin is pale but not as pale as Ruby's), she's 5ft. 3½ in. she weighs 135 lb. She has shoulder length wavy jet-black hair with white bangs that cover her right eye, bluish eyes with silver in them, she's physically fit and she is wearing a pair of dark washed up jeans that are a bit torn up, a black t-shirt with a ghost on it, fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple sneakers. She also has a birthmark that looks like a dragon on her right arm, and a deep and long scar that goes down her right eye.

Tori stares at everyone and waves hi. She then goes and stands by Ruby.

"Hey i'm Ruby" Ruby says greeting her.

"Hi...i'm Tori...i saw you on last season...you seem pretty cool" Tori says.

"Thanks" Ruby says back.

"Um hello...important person talking so shut up" Heather says rudely.

"*BLEEP* you bitch" Ruby says.

"You do realize I can disqualify you right now..right" Heather says.

"Then do it" Ruby says.

"But then i'd miss out on all the "fun" I have planned for you" Heather says smiling evilly as Ruby huffs an angry breath, "Okay please welcome Jordan".

Jordan steps off the bus next.

He's Caucasian, he's 5ft. 7In, 130 lb. He has kind of bushy short blonde hair that he covers with a fancy black cowboy hat, blue eyes and he is wearing a Davy Crockett Frontiersman outfit, along with a nice fancy black cowboy hat, that goes along with nice black rain boots.

"Hello everyone" Jordan greeted them in a heavy German accent.

"Yay a fellow German...my names Addie and its a pleasure to make you acquaintance" Addie says holding out her hand.

"Please the pleasure is all mine" Jordan says kissing her hand making her blush.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: **Okay...he seems really nice and sweet...but after what I went through with Dylan...i'm not so sure if i'm going to just jump into another relationship...lets start by becoming friends...and if I feel like I can truly trust him then maybe we'll become something more...**(blushes again)**

***static***

**Jordan: **I saw Addie on last season...she's such a sweetheart...it literally broke my heart when I saw what Dylan did to her...he is absolute scum and if he end up on my team he is so going first...although he is dating Mackenzie now and she is Alejandro's sister...so maybe that's not the best move

**End Confessionals**

"Okay...everyone please welcome the daughter of the Earl and Countess of Lennox...Lady Corrine" Heather said literally bored out of her mind as Lady Corrine stepped off the bus next. She is Caucasian, she is 5ft 1 in. she weighs 95lb. She has a ash-blonde curly bob, bright violet eyes and she is wearing a Light brown dress with a blue sash with fushia flowers, hat with a light brown ribbon, and light brown shoes.

"Thank you Heather for that marvelous introduction" Lady Corrine said sarcastically in a British accent as Heather rolled her eyes. Lady Corrine then turned to everyone else and put a friendly smile on her face, "Good day everyone I can't wait to get to know each and everyone of you".

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **As I knock you out of this competition one by one

**End Confessionals**

"Okay our next contestant is Danika" Heather said completely bored now as Danika stepped off the bus next glaring at Heather. She then turned to everyone and put a friendly smile on her face.

"G'day everyone the names Danika and I can't wait to compete with ya" Danika said excited in a thick Australian accent.

Danika has mocha brown skin, she's 5ft 2 in. she weighs 78lb. She has dark brown curly hair that reaches the middle of her back that she keeps in a loose pony-tail with most of it out then in, she has brown eyes shaped like Gwen's, and she's wearing loose baggy dark grey track pants, a white tank top with billabong written on it and black and gold flip flops.

Danika walked over and stood by Carrie who held out her hand.

"Hey i'm Carrie" Carrie said greeting her.

"Hi Carrie...its great to meet ya" Danika said shaking her hand.

**Confessionals**

**Danika: **I watched last season and out of everyone...i'd have to say Carrie was my favorite...she was up for anything and I was cracking up when she pretended to be seeing video game characters...damn that was a great strategy...to bad that bastard Will got her eliminated with that darn idol.

***static***

**Carrie: **Danika seems like a cool girl...i hope were on the same team...i can see us getting along real good.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay next up is Corey" Heather said totally losing interest in the introductions as Corey stepped off the bus next. He is Caucasian, he is 6ft. 2in., he weighs 180lb. He has brown, straight, shoulder length hair that's parted on mid-right of face and bangs covering his left eye, brown eyes and he is wearing a thin army green driftwood hoodie with the sleeves rolled up underneath a black t-shirt, the hoodie hanging on the back of the shirt. Has kind of baggy black jeans, and red Converse. Always wears a slouchy grey beanie and a Silver Gold Cross Angel Wing pendant necklace for luck.

"Hey everyone what's up...i can't wait to compete...this is going to be so awesome" Corey says excited.

"Totally...finally someone else who's excited" Carrie says as Corey runs over to her and Danika excited.

"Hey I'm Corey" he says excited shaking both of there hands.

"I'm Carrie...and I totally love your enthusiasm dude" Carrie says excited.

"G'day Corey i'm Danika and I can already tell where going to get along just fine" Danika says greeting him.

"Oh barf" Heather says disgusted by their friendliness.

**Confessionals**

**Corey: **So Heather is hosting this season...yeah never thought I would say this but I kinda wish Chris was here...Carrie and Danika seem really cool I hope where all on the same team because I can already see us having a great time together

***static***

**Heather: **What is with these ungrateful losers...i'm taking them on a free trip around the world and they want Chris back instead of me...ughh sickening

**End Confessionals**

"Okay lets meet the final new contestant...Kat" Heather said filing her nails and not paying attention as Kat nervously stepped off of the bus. She is Caucasian (she's also pale but not as pale as Ruby), she's 5ft 2in and weighs 156lb. She has Chestnut brown with auburn tips and bangs;Thick, Wavy, Upper-back length, Side swept bangs, Two wavy locks framing the sides of her face, forest green eyes and she is wearing a white T-shirt with a panda on it, Turquoise and black striped hoodie(unzipped), black Athletic Shorts and turquoise high tops. She nervously waves at everyone.

"U-um h-hi..." Kat says as she goes and stands by Zara who turns and holds out her hand.

"Hi i'm Zara" Zara says.

"Kat" Kat says shaking her hand.

**Confessionals**

**Zara: **Kat's really really cute...the only problem is she seems really shy...maybe I can help her come out of her shell.

***static***

**Kat: **Zara seems nice...and she's kind of cute...and so are some of the boys here...i'm bisexual so I like both guys and girls...i just wish I wasn't so shy so I could talk and try to get to know everyone more.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now that everyone is introduced and acquainted get on the plane so I can explain the way this season will work" Heather says as everyone boards the plane. As they are walking on Will stops Addie.

"Hey um Addie can I talk to you for a sec"? Will asks.

"Um sure..." Addie says with a smile.

"I-i just wanted to...apologize for breaking your locket last season...it was really mean and I shouldn't have done it...i hope you can forgive me" Will says looking down at the ground the whole time.

"Well it really hurt me what you did...but I accept your apology" Addie says giving Will a friendly hug. Tori is watching this interaction when she sees an older man who kind of looks like Will watching them with a proud smile on his face then in an instant he's gone.

**Confessionals**

**Tori: **Now this may sound really weird but...i can see dead people...i know what your thinking but i'm not making it up...when Will and Addie were hugging I swear I saw someone who looks like an older version of Will...maybe he has a ancestor who died and is watching over him...or something...i'll figure it out eventually.

***static***

**Will: **Just so were all clear I have not turned nice...the only reason I apologized to Addie is because my mom made me watch that episode when I smashed her locket and I saw her say that it was the last thing her dad gave her before he died and well...I felt really bad...my dad died too when I was little...actually he was murdered by someone trying to rob us...i was really close with him and it still hurts just thinking about it...so after seeing what I did to Addie...the look on her face...I might have been looking in a mirror...but just because I apologized to her don't think i'm apologizing to any of these other losers...they don't deserve it...ughh I didn't even want to compete this season because I know everyone's going to be trying to get rid of me...but bitch-face said it was in my contract...oh well I guess I can try to make there lives as miserable as possible before they vote me off.

***static***

**Addie: **Remember how I said last season how i'm pretty good at telling whether someone is lying or not...well Will was actually being sincere...which took me by surprise that he apologized...I still don't trust him because I know what kind of person he is...but i'm willing to give him a chance

**End Confessionals**

"Okay losers now this season we are going to be flying all around the world doing challenges...and yes the singing will also be returning...and If you don't sing your out of the competition...now I have a little surprise for you all...we'll be doing your first challenge right now...you are to find a special first class ticket that i've hidden here on this plane...the person to find it wins a special reward...oh and also the invincibility statues we'll be back this season and I have hidden them in various places around the globe...so keep your eyes peeled...now go...begin the challenge already" Heather said in her usual bitchy tone as everyone started racing around searching for that ticket.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **I want that first class ticket...but if I' going to find it i'm going to need some help...and I know just who ask

**End Confessionals**

Lady Corrine walked up to Dylan and Mackenzie.

"Good day Dylan...would you and your 'friend' like to help me in this challenge" Lady Corrine said being as seductive as she could.

"Um...sure we'd love to help right Mackenzie" Dylan said locked in a trance.

"Sure...we'd love too" Mackenzie said gritting her teeth.

"Marvelous" Lady Corrine said walking off as they followed her.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **Hook line and sinker

***static***

**Mackenzie: **Who dose that feya little bitch think she's messing with...Dylan is my boyfriend...and if she thinks she can rip off my brother's strategy and get away with it...then it seem like she's going to be getting a personal visit from the prettiest little liar of them all if you catch my drift.

**End Confessionals**

Addie was searching in economy class and was trying to reach a cabinet above the bench she was standing on but it was just out of her reach. When Jordan noticed her struggling to reach it he walked over.

"Do you need some help" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Sure that would be great" Addie said happily.

Jordan then got down on his hands and knees allowing Addie to use him as a stepping stool. Addie took off her stilettos and checked the cabinet real quick as she did not want to hurt him. She then quickly stepped back down.

"Thank you...i hope I did not hurt you" Addie said putting her heels back on.

"Not at all and it was my pleasure...i couldn't leave someone as nice as you without offering some help" Jordan said.

Addie smiled at him and began to blush a little.

"Well i'm going to check in the cargo-hold..." Addie said.

"Do you mind if I join you...i could be of assistance and you never know that Ezekiel kid might be down there and I don't want you to get hurt"? Jordan asked her.

"Um...sure" Addie said blushing as they headed towards the cargo-hold.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: **Okay he seems really nice and sweet...and he's totally hot...and were both from the same country...and he let me use him as a stepping stool...even Dylan wouldn't have let me do that...i just don't know if I'm ready for another relationship yet...

***static***

**Jordan: **Just so everyone is clear I am no doormat...the only reason I let Addie use me as a stepping stool is because out of everyone from last season she's the nicest and I know she would never hurt anyone...and I just hate to see good people struggling without help...so I helped her out...and also maybe because I think she's kind of cute too...**(realizes what he just said and begins to blush)**...you can edit that part out right...she won't see this

**End Confessionals**

Ruby, Merit, Tori, Andy and Adelle all agreed to team up and work together...well the four formers did while the latter just began following them around.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO EXCITING...I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON THE ACTUAL TOTAL DRAMA JUMBO-JET...WAIT TIL I TELL MRS. CUDDLEBOTTOM AND SIR TINKLEBUTT EEEEEEEEEEE!" Adelle screams happily.

"She dose know that this isn't the original plane...Sierra blew that one up"? Andy asks curious.

"Oh let her have her moment...she seems really excited" Tori says as the five of them run into Dutch.

"Well if it isn't pipsqueak, Casper the ugly ghost, the sparkly pink unicorn loving nightmare, the Gwen wannabee and miss hotstuff" Dutch said rudely.

"I'M NOT A GIRL" Andy said annoyed.

"Sure you aren't and i'm not strong tough guy who could pound you into little tiny pieces" Dutch threatened.

"Why don't you just go away and leave use alone"? Merit asked.

"What did you just say to me loser...dose someone need to be taught a lesson"? Dutch asked picking Merit up by his shirt.

"Hey...Put. Him. Down. Right. NOW!" Ruby threatened.

"And what are you going to do..."? Dutch asked.

"What I did last season" Ruby said gritting her teeth.

"Refresh my memory...i don't seem to remember you even being there" Dutch said with a sneer.

"Gladly" Ruby said kicking Dutch in the stomach... causing him to drop Merit. She then jumped up in the air spun around and kicked him right in the face. She then upper-cut him right in the jaw knocking him down on the ground hard. She then kicked him hard in the side before walking over to Merit.

"Hey are you okay" She said helping him up.

"I am now...that was amazing...i never asked but where did you learn to fight like that"? Merit asked astounded.

"I used to get bullied in school...so I learned to defend myself and others...i absolutely hate bullies" Ruby said disgusted.

"Well thanks" Merit said smiling.

"Of course...i wasn't just going to stand by and let that asshole hurt my best friend" Ruby said.

"I'm your best friend" Merit said a little surprised.

"Of course...i mean we hung out a lot last season...and we've gotten to know each other...so i'd like to consider us best friends...don't you"? Ruby asked.

"Of course" Merit said giving Ruby a big hug causing her to blush which since she's albino kind of made her whole face actually turn red.

**Confessionals**

**Ruby: **Okay so maybe I have a little crush on Merit...he's just so kind and sweet...i just can't help myself from liking him...**(blushes again)**...Dutch on the other hand I absolutely can't stand...if he ends up on the same team as me...i'm going to make him regret the day he was ever born

***static***

**Dutch: **I'm warning you right now Casper...i'm coming for you...I don't care that your a girl...i'm going to pound you into shit and i'm going to make you little boyfriend watch...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

Jasmine, Jenna and Evan were searching in first class...well Jasmine was searching while Jenna and Evan were making out.

"Um guys...we kind of have a challenge..." Jasmine said interrupting them.

"Oops sorry Jazz...i guess we kind of got distracted" Jenna apologized.

"Yeah...sorry" Evan said.

**Confessionals**

**(Evan and Jenna are both shown in the confessional with Jenna sitting on Evan's lap as he has his arms wrapped tightly around her waist).**

**Evan: **Me and Jen are just so excited to be back together on the show I guess we've kind of been getting distracted...

**Jenna: **Yeah...we kind of have been...and I don't want us to become the new Geoff and Bridgette...its just I really missed you in between seasons...i know we video chatted like every day...but its not the same...i missed having your arms wrapped around me.

**Evan: **And I missed holding you and kissing you...and...

**(The two of them begin making out again)**

***static***

**Jasmine: **I get that Evan and Jenna really missed each other...but I don't want to see what happened to Geoff and Bridgette happen to them...although...

**End Confessionals**

AsJasmine was looking under one of the seats she found the ticket taped to the under side...

"(gasps)...i found it...i found it" Jasmine yells grabbing the ticket and racing back to Heather who is in the dining area.

"And Jasmine wins the rewards" Heather announces as everyone else walks into the dining area.

"So what's my reward"? Jasmine asks.

"You reward is...you get to eliminate two contestants from the competition right now..." Heather announced as everyone gasped in shock.

"Seriously" Dylan yelled.

"That is so not fair" Mackenzie yelled.

"Not cool dude" Corey said.

"Zip it...now follow me to the elimination room" Heather said.

**The Elimination Room**

The plane was now up in the air as the contestants were all sitting in the elimination room.

"Okay Jasmine...so which two losers are you giving the boot to..."? Heather asked.

"Well...i've put a lot of thought into this and it really hurts me to do this but I have to eliminate...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…...Jenna and Evan" Jasmine said as everyone gasped shocked even Heather.

"WHAT!" Jenna and Evan yelled surprised.

"I'm sorry guys...i just don't think your as focused as you were last season...but hey at least you still have each other...please don't hate me" Jasmine said nervously.

Jenna and Evan were both pissed for a moment then they relaxed.

"It fine Jazz...this is a game after all...and at least I get to leave with my one true love right bu my side" Evan said wrapping his arms tightly around Jenna pulling her close to him.

"Aww Ev..." Jenna said kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Ahem...were on a schedule people hello...Evan, Jenna time to go" Heather said throwing parachutes at them.

They put them on and walked over to the door holding hands. They were about to jump when Heather raised her foot and kicked them out as hard as she could causing them to scream bloody murder.

"Ahh...the terrified screams of losers...music to my ears...(notices all of the glares she's getting)...what?...anyways join us next time when we reach our first destination which I can assure you will be a 'Great' time...next time on TOATL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!" Heather said signing off.

**Confessionals**

**Mackenzie: **I can't believe Jasmine eliminated her two best friends in the game...she really is a heartless bitch...remember when she punched me last season and I said I was going to get revenge...well now I have even more of a reason...and after her i'm going to destroy Will for everything he did last season then i'm going to crush her royal bitchiness A.K.A Corrine...yeah I am not calling her Lady...that whore is no Lady... and if she even thinks about trying to steal Dylan away from me i''l punch her feya face in...then i'm eliminating Addie...i don't actually have a problem with her...but it just feel a little weird having her here with her being Dylan's ex and all...i mean I know he doesn't have feelings for her anymore...its just that i'd feel more comfortable if she left

**End Confessionals**

**Still In the running (teams not made yet)**

**Addie, Adelle, Andy, Carrie, Corey, Lady Corrine, Danika, Dutch, Dylan, Jasmine, Jordan, Kat, Mackenzie, Merit, Ruby, Tori, Will & Zara**

**Eliminated: Jenna & Evan**

**WHOO-HOO Episode one is finished and this episode marks a very special moment for me as today is the one year anniversary of my first publication on ...(throws confetti in the air)...sorry to TotalDramaGirl01 and Grass-Blade-Chan...but don't worry Jenna and Evan will host the aftermaths so this is not the last you'll see of them...anyway's I hope you like the episode...leave a review and tell me what you think...see if you can also guess what the first destination is by the clue Heather gave oh and don't worry the singing will start next episode which i'm going to try to get up on friday...also if any of you have time I have another story called Total Drama Reborn that i'm working on...all of the contestants are my OC's although their based on characters from popular TV shows, books and video games...their all pretty interesting so if you want to check it out that would be great...as Adelle would say have a sparkly unicorny day...bye :) **


	4. Ep 2 Deadly Decent PART 1

**A/N: Just so everyone knows I absolutely suck at writing songs...so I decided to use songs that already exist...i'm sorry if you were expecting originals...i just can't write songs to save my own life...anyways enjoy the episode **

"_Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD...we introduced twenty losers who are competing for the million...we brought twelve morons from last season to battle it out against eight newbies...some new friendships were made and some new enemyships...in the end Jasmine won our first challenge and got to eliminate two of her opponents...and she chose to eliminate her best friends Jenna and Evan...yeah even I was shocked...eighteen losers are left and today were reaching our first destination...right here on TOTAL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!..." Heather said doing the intro._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the world.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes up and over Angel falls and into the water where Lady Corrine is floating on an expensive and luxury yacht when Mackenzie and Dylan appear and begin pelting her with water balloons soaking her. They then proceed to make out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to Mount Everest where Dutch is kicking snow off the mountain making a huge avalanche which Carrie, Corey and Danika who were snowboarding get caught in.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to Aperture Laboratories where Merit and Ruby are fighting off an army of turrets when Ruby trips and lands on top of Merit. They both get up and blush severely...then as there about to kiss, Adelle shows up riding on top of GlaDos with a screaming Andy hanging on for his life.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to The Great Barrier Reef where Addie, Jordan and Jasmine are swimming while Will watches them annoyed. Addie then notices Will sulking and feels a little bit bad for him that he has no friends.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to Russia where Kathleen is seen shivering in the Siberian wilderness from the cold temperature so Zara then comes over and hands her her jacket. They both then blush as Viola and Tori come running by being chased by a polar bear.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the aftermath studio where Jenna and Evan are making out until they notice the camera is pointed at them...they then blush nervously as the camera pans out revealing the who cast plus the logo as Heather and Chef appear out of nowhere and douse everyone in paint.

The camera fades in on economy class as everyone except Jasmine is stuck down there due to losing the first challenge.

"This sucks" Will complained.

"Not as much as you do" Mackenzie complained.

"Shut up Alejandra" Will retorted.

Mackenzie was about to punch Will right in the face but Dylan beat her to it.

"Insult her again and next i'll make you lose consciousness" Dylan threatened.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Mackenzie said.

"Of course...there was no way i'd let him get away with hurting you" Dylan said wrapping his arms around Mackenzie.

"I love you" Mackenzie said.

"I love you too" Dylan said kissing her passionately on the lips.

**Confessionals**

**Will: **I absolutely hate being on this show...**(notices his nose bleeding)**...Dylan punched me in the face...ughh I HATE THIS *BLEEP*-ING SHOW!

***static***

**Dylan: **Will made a huge mistake insulting Mackenzie like that...if he ever upsets her again for any reason i'll kill him.

***static***

**Mackenzie: **I am so happy i have Dylan here to protect me...he just makes me feel like i'm the only girl in the world...**(bursts out laughing)**...plus the way he punched Will in the face...priceless

***static***

**Lady Corrine:** Mackenzie and Dylan are obviously a major threat...i mean there both smart and charming and with them being in a relationship...that means instant alliance...i need to neutralize this threat now by breaking them up...how am i going to do that you ask...well as they say once a cheater always a cheater

**End Confessionals**

Lady Corrine walked over to Dylan and Mackenzie.

"Hello Dylan, Mackenzie...how are you today"? Lady Corrine asked.

"Were fine..." Mackenzie spat.

"Thats so good to hear...and Dylan congratulations on standing up to Will...your so brave and strong" Lady Corrine said seductively.

"Uh...thanks" Dylan said blushing

Mackenzie was glaring daggers at Lady Corrine.

**Confessionals**

**Mackenzie: **Okay this british whore is pissing me off...Dylan is my boyfriend and she better stay away from him...i think its time i taught her a lesson

**End Confessionals**

"So Dylan...i'm really nervous about the next challenge are you" Lady Corrine asked.

"Uh...a little i guess" Dylan replied.

"Dylan can i talk to you for a second"? Mackenzie asked pulling him away with her.

"Uh...sure" Dylan said as he got up.

"Goodbye" Lady Corrine said scowling.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **Okay Mackenzie is getting on my last nerve...she so has to go first...then i can deal with her stupid little boyfriend...and then everyone else.

**End Confessionals**

"Look i don't want you talking to her...i don't trust her at all" Mackenzie said annoyed.

"What do you mean"? Dylan asked.

"What i mean is i think she's a snake...she just rubs me the wrong way" Mackenzie said.

"Are you sure you not just letting your imagination run wild...she seems really nice" Dylan said.

"Yeah she seems that way...its all an act" Mackenzie said.

"I think you just getting paranoid" Dylan said.

"Are you taking her side...i'm your girlfriend" Mackenzie said annoyed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side...i just think your being a little harsh" Dylan said.

"I'm being harsh...i'll show you harsh" Mackenzie said kicking Dylan in the shins before walking off in a angry huff.

**Confessionals**

**Dylan: **What was that for...OWWW!...

***static***

**Mackenzie: **Is he really taking her side in this...ughh...i need to get that bitch out now before she ruins my relationship.

**End Confessionals**

Addie and Jordan were having a conversation when the plane shook Addie off her seat and onto Jordan's lap.

"Oh sorry...thanks for catching me though" Addie said getting up.

"No problem" Jordan said back.

They both heavily blushed and turned away from each other.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: **Okay he is just too cute...**(realizes what she's saying and smacks herself)**...bad Addie you need to focus...you can't be falling love...**(realizes what she just said)**...not that i am...**(blushes)**

***static***

**Jordan: **Addie is really nice...i'm really starting to like her alot...**(realizes what he just said)**...as a friend i mean he-he...**(blushes)**

**End Confessionals**

Heather then appears.

"Okay losers get ready we'll be landing in five minuets" she says.

"Where are we landing"? Danika asks.

"Russia" Tori guesses

"England perhaps" Lady Corrine guesses

"Antarctica" Corey guesses as everyone stares at him.

"What?...its Total Drama people you'd have to be crazy to think they wouldn't take us there" Corey responds as everyone agrees with him.

"Nope...were going to China" Heather announces.

"But they went there on the last tour" Carrie says.

"Yeah...well were going back...and we'll be doing things a little bit different this time" Heather says evilly as everyone stares at her nervously.

The plane lands and the contestants get out.

"Okay losers here is how the first part of the challenge will work...you will race down The Great Wall...and i will place you on a team based on where you finish in the challenge...first complete team wins an advantage in the second part while the last complete team wins a disadvantage...oh and there will be three teams this season just like last time" Heather announces.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **Three teams...ughh two is so much easier to mess with...oh well fortunately for me i like a challenge so bring it on

**End Confessionals**

"Oh and one more thing...the reason this wall was built was to keep neighboring enemies from attacking so to make things interesting i've decided that while your running there will be defenders trying to prevent you from finishing" Heather announced.

"Seriously...you just love torturing us don't you" Ruby asked disgusted.

"Shut it Casper...now go...oh and one more thing because you'll be battling your way down the wall you'll need a song that goes with it" Heather says as the sound alerting them to sing appears, "Oh and refuse to sing and your instantly eliminated..now begin".

**Song: Warrior**

**Original Artist: Ke$ha**

**Album: Warrior**

**Year: 2012**

_"We were born to break the doors down_, _Fight untill the end_, _It`s something that's inside of us_, _It`s how we`ve always been (yeah)" Addie began singing as she was running_  
_Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior_, _Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior" Everyone sang_  
_"We are the misfits, We are the bad kids_, _We degenerates_, _We ain`t perfect but that's alright" Zara sang next as she and Kat jumped over a hole_  
_"Love us or hate us_, _Nothing can break us_, _Better believe us_, _Times, they are a-changing tonight" Merit sang as he and Ruby ran past Mackenzie_  
_"We don`t want to flirt with disaster_, _On your ass we`ll pounce like a panther_, _Cut the bullshit out with a dagger_, _With a dagger, with a dagger" Jasmine said getting in Dutch's face _  
_"Do or die we all gonna stay young_, _Shoot the lights out like a machine gun,_ _Think it`s time for a revolution_, _revolution, revolution" Ruby sang next _  
_We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)" Jordan sang next._  
_"It`s something that's inside of us, it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)" Danika sang next._  
_"Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior_, _Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior (ow)" Everyone sang as the defenders appeared which were really buff and tall interns._

_"Now this is our time_, _Our generation_, _And we`re impatient_, _Animals you ready to fight?!" Carrie sang as she did a flip over one of the defenders._  
_"Fight for the screw ups_, _Stand up for true love_, _We`ll never give up_, _Live like it`s our last night alive" Mackenzie sang clutching onto Dylan's hand as they used there linked arms to knock down a defender._  
_"We don't want to flirt with disaster_, _On your ass we`ll pounce like a panther_, _Cut the bullshit out with a dagger_, _With a dagger, with a dagger" Dutch sang pushing Andy down before a defender hit him square in the gut knocking him on top of Andy._  
_"Do or die we all gonna stay young_, _Shoot the lights out like a machine gun_, _Think it`s time for a revolution_, _revolution, revolution" Tori sang as she slid under a defender kicking in the crotch by accident_  
_"We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)" Addie sang as she crossed the finish line_  
_"It`s something that's inside of us, it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)" Jordan sang right behind her_  
_"Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior_, _Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior_, _Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior_, _Warrior, ior-ior_, _Warrior, ior__" Everyone else sang as they reached the finish line._

"Okay that was decent...the teams are..Team One: Addie, Jordan, Mackenzie, Dylan, Jasmine & Will, Team Two: Carrie, Danika, Corey, Zara, Kat & Tori and Team Three: Lady Corrine, Dutch, Andy, Merit, Ruby & Adelle...okay losers you got sixty seconds to think of a team name...then we begin part two of the challenge" Heather announced.

"Team Awesome" Team wwo said together.

"Team Warriors" Team one said together.

"Really that was a team last season" Heather said.

"Yeah but that song was really inspiring" Addie said.

"Fine...team three your name"? Heather asked.

"I say team Dutch" Dutch said.

"No...we should be team Royals" Lady corrine suggested.

"How about team I don't give a *BLEEP*" Ruby said annoyed.

"Shut up Casper" Dutch yelled.

"Make me jerk-wad" Ruby shot back.

"I GOT IT...TEAM FLUFFY PINK UNICORNS! Adelle cheered as loud as she could as time ran out.

"NO!" Her team shouted but it was too late.

"Okay Team Fluffy Pink Unicorns it is...awful name and since you all finished last you earn a disadvantage while Team Warriors earns an advantage in the next challenge" Heather announced.

"Which is" Will asked not caring.

"A snowboard race..."Heather said before Dutch cut her off.

"A wimpy snowboard race...too easy" Dutch said.

"Down Mt. Everest" Heather finished as everyone glared at Dutch.

**Confessionals**

**Dutch: **Me and my big fat mouth

**End Confessionals**

"Now pick your border and we'll begin" Heather said.

"Jasmine" Team Warriors announced.

"Corey" Team Awesome decided.

"We pick Dutch" Lady Corrine announced.

"WHAT!" Dutch yelled.

"Okay so Jasmine will get the advantage, Dutch gets the disadvantage and Corey gets nothing...what will happen when out contestants try to tackle Everest stay tuned to find out" Heather says as the camera fades out to go to commercial.

**Teams:**

**Team Warriors: Addie, Dylan, Jasmine, Jordan, Mackenzie & Will**

**Team Awesome: Carrie, Corey, Danika, Kat, Tori & Zara**

**Team Fluffy Pink Unicorns: Adelle, Andy, Lady Corrine, Dutch, Merit & Ruby**

**Eliminated: Jenna & Evan**

**Yes i finished it...i had alot of problems with my computer this morning and i had to re-do this three times but its finally finished...part two should be up after the weekend...i hope everyone has a nice 4th of july weekend...tell me what you think will happen up on Everest and what you think the advantage and disadvantages will be...see you soon bye :)...i do not own Warrior the song and all of its rights belong to Kesha Serbert...no copy right infringement intended **


	5. Ep 2 Deadly Decent PART 2

The camera fades back in as the contestants are getting ready to hike up the mountain.

"Okay losers...welcome to Mt. Everest the highest and deadliest mountain on earth...this mountain is also one of the worlds most deadliest descents due to the oxygen levels being extremely low...so you are going to need to wear oxygen masks when you complete this challenge" Heather says

**Confessionals**

**Mackenzie: **Okay bitch-face is out of her freaking mind...is she seriously going to make us risk our lives by snowboarding down the biggest and deadliest mountain on the planet.

***static***

**Ruby: **I absolutely hate Heather...but not as much as i hate Dutch...i can't believe i'm stuck on the same team as him...what did i do to ever deserve this.

***static***

**Dutch: **I've got a plan to put that pale little loser and her ginger freak boyfriend in their place...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

Dutch sees Ruby sulking by the edge of a cliff so he sneaks up behind her and pushes her off. She grabs onto the edge and screams for help. Merit hears her and rushes over to help her but when he dose Dutch pushes him too causing them both to fall and form a giant snowball which rockets down the mountain at full speed crashing into the plane at the bottom.

"OWW!" Ruby and Merit groan in pain as Dutch cracks up laughing only to have Jasmine kick him in the crotch causing him to double over in pain.

"ASS-HOLE" Jasmine yells kicking him again.

**Confessionals**

**Dutch: **That was priceless...**(laughs uncontrollably)**...ow i still hurt from where Lez-bo kicked me...after Casper she's so next

***static***

**Jasmine: **Okay Dutch is officially going home next...no doubt about it. I mean he could have killed Ruby and Merit.

***static***

**Ruby (with her arm in a sling): **Is he serious...he could have killed us

**End Confessionals**

"Heather...me and Merit are not safe on this team...i demand you fix it" Ruby yells furious.

"And why should i do that"? Heather asks.

"Because if you don't...i'm suing...my contract may say i can't sue from any injuries cause by the show...but they don't say anything about injuries caused by other contestants" Ruby says.

"Contract" Heather yells as one is thrown at her. She reads it and gets pissed, "Whoever left that out is sooo fired...fine Ruby, Merit your on Team Warriors, Jasmine, Dylan your on Team Fluffy Pink Unicorns".

"But Dylan is my boyfriend and that team has..." Mackenzie started looking at Lady Corrine

**Confessionals**

**Mackenzie: **Her

***static***

**Lady Corrine: **It seems Mackenzie is afraid i'll take her boyfriend away...that was my original plan but now...that he's on my team why not instead eliminate him...it will not only throw her off her game but cause her elimination as well...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now that that annoyance is out of the way...here is how this challenge will work. You will race down Everest on snowboards and pick up your fellow teammates on the way down..but to make things more interesting you will not control your snowboards...one of your teammates will remain in the plane controlling you with these remote controls which connect via satellite to the electrical wires that are coursing through your boards. Your boards also have a built in speed boost which you build up by doing tricks...but use it wisely...once its gone...your screwed" Heather explains.

**Confessionals**

**Carrie: **Awesome...this is just like SSX...man now that game is awesome...and now i get to live it sweet

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so teams pick who want to control you" Heather says.

"Ooh, ooh pick me please...i know i can win this challenge for us...i mean its like one huge video game and i excel at video games" Carrie said excited.

"Sure" Corey agreed.

"I'm up for it" Danika said.

"Okay" Zara said.

"Why not" Tori replied.

Kat said nothing but nodded.

"Awesome" Carrie exclaimed.

"I'll do it" Will offers his team

"Yeah hell no...you'll probably kill us" Mackenzie said

"Come on...at least give him a chance" Addie said.

"Fine...but if we die i'm blaming you Addie" Mackenzie said viciously.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: **What happened to Mackenzie...she used to be so nice.

**End Confessionals**

"I'll do it since all of you suck" Dutch said.

"Yeah hell no...you'll probably kill us" Jasmine said kicking him in the shin.

"Ow you lez-bo bitch...why don't you go make out with some whore and let the people who are not damned to hell win" Dutch said as everyone else gasped horrified.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Zara yelled storming over to him.

"None of your *BLEEP*-ING business fatso" Dutch said rudely.

**Confessionals**

**Zara: **Okay he is finished...once i get through with him they won't know what end of him to sow back together.

***static***

**Dutch: **There is no way i'm going to let a fat pig tell me what to do

**End Confessionals**

Dutch threw a punch at Zara but she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach...Jasmine then kicked him in the jaw while Ruby punched him in the stomach with her left arm due to her right being in a sling. The three girls continued beating the crap out of Dutch until everyone else had to pull them off of him. Dutch stood up blood dripping from open wounds in his face...he stared at everyone with a look of confusion on his face.

"Who are you people...where am i...who am i" Dutch asked confused as everyone realized they gave him amnesia.

**Confessionals**

**Jasmine: (Is laughing hysterically)**

***static***

**Zara: (Is laughing hysterically)**

***static***

**Ruby: (Is laughing hysterically)**

***static***

**Merit: (Is laughing hysterically)**

***static***

**Dutch: **This is a weird bathroom...and why is there a camera in here...do people actually watch others go to the bathroom...because that's sick

**End Confessionals**

"Okay losers times up...now Carrie will be the controller for Team Awesome, Will will be the controller for Team Warriors and Andy will control Team Fluffy Pink Unicorns" Heather announced.

"What about our rewards"? Corey asked raising his hand.

"Oh i almost forgot...for winning part one of the challenge Team Warriors gets a rocket powered snowboard, Team Awesome get a regular snowboard and Team FPU gets a flattened cardboard box" Heather explains.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **A cardboard box...are you kidding me..ughh this is so not fair

**End Confessionals**

Corey, Mackenzie and Jasmine are at the top of the mountain getting ready to go down.

"And GO!" Heather yells as Carrie, Will and Andy who are back on the plane push start and begin making them race.

Carrie takes and amazing lead having Corey doing all sorts of tricks gaining speed boost to use later in the run, Will is having Mackenzie use the rockets to try and keep the lead until she yells at him to stop because he's going to use it all up. Jasmine is stuck in last because she's on a piece of cardboard. Although Andy is thinking of strategies to get her in the lead.

**Confessionals**

**Andy: **Were at a total disadvantage right now due to us having to use a piece of cardboard...but there might be a way to turn that disadvantage into an advantage...i just need to figure it out...what if i have Jasmine stand on one leg to take some balance off...no that won't do she'll wipe out...hmm i could have each person stand on top of each other...no no that won't do they'll wipe out for sure...give me a little bit i'll figure it out eventually.

***static***

**Adelle: **Andrea is sooooooo serious...like she needs to relax and have a unicorn tea party with me...i'll even let her play with Mr. Snuggles...as long she stops insisting she's a boy...it was funny at first but now its kind of creepy...maybe she just needs a make-over to make her happy

**End Confessionals**

Andy is trying out different strategies to get Jasmine in first when Adelle pops out of nowhere.

"HI! ANDREA" Adelle sings loudly making Andy jump.

"AHH!...Adelle you scared me...and shouldn't you be on the track waiting for Jasmine" Andy said.

"Aww Andrea but then i couldn't give you a make-over" Adelle says.

"NOO!...i'm a boy Adelle...my names is Andrew...i don't want a make-over...I'M A BOY" Andy yells getting up from the controller.

"AWW SILLY ANDREA...NOW WHAT SHADE OF LIPSTICK DO YOU PREFER..." Adelle asked approaching Andy with a giant basket of make-up

"AHHHHH!" Andy yells as Adelle chases him around the plane.

"Um hello...Andy where are you...Andy...HELP!" Jasmine yells as she goes off a steep cliff.

**Confessionals**

**Jasmine (In a full body cast): **What the hell Andy...i thought you were going to keep me from getting hurt

***static***

**Andy (covered in make-up which is put on poorly so it is a total mess): **Something is not right with that girl...n-not right

***static***

**Adelle: **Andrea's funny...i wonder if she likes unicorns

**End Confessionals**

Lady Corrine and Dylan are standing by one of the designated area's for their team to pick them up when Lady Corrine gets an idea...an awful idea. She smiles big at her wonderfully awful idea. **[1]**

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **I know just what to do to get Dylan and Mackenzie to break-up...its a little something i learned from her big bro and our nasty hostess

**End Confessionals**

"You know Dylan...i just don't get why Mackenzie is so mean to me...i mean all i've been doing is trying to be nice to her and she's just so mean" Lady Corrine says while producing fake tears.

"I'm sorry...i don't know what's gotten into her...she's just been acting so paranoid lately...she actually thinks your trying to steal me away from her" Dylan says laughing.

"Thats silly..." Lady Corrine says seeing Mackenzie in the distance.

"Do you think i could have a hug...friend to friend" Lady Corrine asks batting her eyelashes.

"Um i guess so" Dylan says going to hug her.

Seeing Mackenzie Lady Corrine puts her plan into action.

"NO! get away from me you cheater" Lady Corrine says tripping Dylan so he goes face first into a pole which he gets stuck to. Lady Corrine then runs off.

Mackenzie sees all this and her blood starts to boil.

**Confessionals**

**Mackenzie: **Oh she is so finished...did she really think she can trick me by ripping off my brother and Heather...come on...i hope Dylan's okay.

**End Confessionals**

"Dylan are you okay"? Mackenzie asks riding by.

"Yeshhh" Dylan says stuck to the pole.

"I'm sorry i can't help you...i don't have control over my body right now...but i'll come back for you" Mackenzie says riding off as Dylan looks upset. Then he hears the music chime.

"Oh come on" Dylan complains.

"Either sing or get eliminated...your choice" Heather says.

"Thine" Dylan says as he begins singing

**Song: Stuck to a pole**

**Artist: Total Drama cast**

**Album: N/A**

**Year: 2010**

_"The string on my heart are a tangled mess... my heart is beating right out of my chest...i tried to fit two girls in my soul...i ended up stuck to a pole...i'm stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole...stuck,stuck stuck to a pole" Dylan sang, _"There happy now".

"Eh...it was better when Bridgette did it...bye" Heather said leaving him there.

"vait...the pole...help me" Dylan tried to yell but no one heard him.

Corey and Mackenzie were neck and neck with each other and were closing in on the finish line...they had already gathered all of there teammates and were so close. Mackenzie hit a bump in the snow and Addie almost fell off.

"Help" Addie cried.

"Addie i got you...hold onto me so you don't fall again" Jordan said pulling her up.

"Thanks Jordan" Addie said wrapping her arms around his waist. This caused them both to blush.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: **Okay he is the sweetest guys ever...i think i am falling for him...i just don't want to get my heart broken again...i don't know what to do.

***static***

**Jordan: **Okay i'll admit it...i like Addie...she's just so sweet and caring...i just really like her.

**End Confessionals**

Over on the other team Zara was trying to get to know Kat.

"So why did you sign-up for the show"? Zara asked trying to make small talk.

"To try to make friends...i guess" Kat said looking at the ground.

**Confessionals**

**Kat: **Zara's a really sweet girl and all...but ughh i just wish i wasn't so shy...i really want to get to know people but i get so nervous that they won't like me i push them away before giving them a chance.

***static***

**Zara: **Okay my mission this season besides winning the million bucks is help Kat get out of her shell...she's such a sweet girl i don't think anyone could hate her.

**End Confessionals**

Team Awesome and Warriors are closing in on the finish line when Carrie uses the speed boost she's been saving up which pushed her team in the lead earning them first place.

"And Team Awesome wins the challenge" Heather announces as they cheer, "Team Warriors earn second place and Team FPU...come in dead last as only Lady Corrine and Dutch are here and neither of them have their board and Dutch doesn't have his memory".

"Who are you again...cause you seem grouchy lady" Dutch said confused.

"UGHH! SHUT UP...Team FPU...your sending someone home tonight" Heather announces as Lady Corrine smirks evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **All i need to do is produce a few crocodile tears about Dylan coming on to me and he takes the big plunge...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination**

"Okay you all clearly sucked today...up in the confessional you'll find the passports of you and your teammates...stamp the person you want to send packing...

**Voting Confessionals**

**shows Lady Corrine stamping Dylan's passport**

***static***

**shows Andy stamping Adelle's**

***static***

**shows Jasmine attempting to stamp Andy's**

***static***

**shows Adelle playing with one of her unicorns**

***static***

**shows Dutch trying to figure out what the handle on the toilet is**

***static***

**shows Dylan stamping Lady Corrine's passport**

**End Voting Confessionals**

"Okay...now before we begin...since Jasmine is no longer in capable condition due to falling down a deep crevasse and breaking every bone in her body she is being disqualified from the competition" Heather announces.

"WHAT!" Jasmine yells.

"Yep...but don't worry after i read the votes and kick the second person off i'll introduce you to your new teammate..." Heather says.

"New teammate"? Lady Corrine asks confused.

"Yeah we received her audition late after the cast was full...but we liked her so much we had to include her" Heather says, "So barf bags go too...Dutch"

Heather throws it to Dutch but it hits him in the head knocking him over. He hits his head on the floor regaining his memory.

"Ughh my head...what's going on did we win the challenge"? Dutch asked noticing the barf bag in front of him, "Oh seriously guys you cost us the challenge...real nice".

"Shut up Dutch" Lady Corrine yelled.

"Okay the next barf bag goes to...Viola" Heather announced.

"Who" Everyone asked as a girl came out on stage. She has tan skin, light brown eyes which are small and sly, she's 6ft. 2in. and she weighs 100lb. She has beautiful wavy and long very light brown hair with fringe covering her left eye. She is wearing a black tank-top with a camp jacket over it, a platinum cross necklace and orange sunglasses which she always has either on her eyes or on on her head. She also has a tattoo of the sun on her back. She smiles at her new teammates, her smile is elegant and sexy and a little bit sly. She takes a seat next to Lady Corrine who holds out her hand.

"Good day dearie...i am Lady Corrine of Lennox...it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance" Lady Corrine says trying to earn the new girls trust.

Viola stares at her for a few seconds before retuning the handshake.

"Bonjour...i'm Viola" Viola responds in a french accent.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **The way she reacted when i tried to shake hands with her...worries me a little...i'm sure its probably nothing

***static***

**Viola: **I've been watching their confessionals and so far i know how underhanded Lady Corrine is...so i don't trust her...but as long as she dose not try to get me eliminated we shall have no problems

**End Confessionals**

"Okay...the two next barf bags goes to...Lady Corrine and Andy" Heather announced throwing them their bags, "Its funny Dylan and Adelle you were both eliminated last season at the first elimination and now here you stand together again...although this time only one of you is leaving...Adelle reasons for you to take the plunge include abandoning your team to give Andrea a make-over".

"I'M A BOY!" Andy yells.

"And Dylan reasons for you to go include making out with a pole...no wait thats it" Heather says as Dylan looks annoyed, "The final bag goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(Shows Adelle smiling)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(Shows Dylan looking annoyed)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...Adelle" Heather announces throwing her the last barf bag, "Dylan your times up got anything to say to your former teammates"?

"Yeshh tho noth thrust Thlady Tharine...sthes thevil" Dylan tried to say before Heather pushed him out the door. He can then be heard trying to scream what he just said as he fell.

"Oops...out of time Jasmine your turn" Heather said as Chef wheeled Jasmine to the door and dumped her out with her screaming on the way down, "Here your going to have to share this Parachute".

The rest of the team glares at Heather.

"What...Viola was a late entry and we didn't have enough in the budget to get an extra parachute...god" Heather says annoyed.

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **Dylan was expendable...they all are...some will prove to be more challenging then others...but you know me i like a challenge...that's why one by one they'll all go down

***static***

**Mackenzie: **You just made the biggest mistake of your life bitch...i'm coming for you now...Mark. My. Words.

***static***

**Viola: **It sucks that Jasmine was disqualified...she was my favorite from last season...and she was cute too...i'm a lesbian in case your wondering...oh well i'm still here and i'm going to win or at least get to the final five.

**End Confessionals**

As Lady Corrine is walking to economy class she sees a a banner hanging over the door. There is a note written to her on it in red marker...

**Watch You Back Princess - A**

**Confessionals**

**Lady Corrine: **I watched last season...i saw what this psycho did to Will and Ashlynn..and now she's coming after me...well no way am i scared of her...**(laughs nevously)**

**End Confessionals**

"Well there you go...our first destination complete...will Mackenzie get her revenge, will A get Lady Corrine eliminated before she eliminates everyone else and how will Viola deal with her new team...and how will they deal with her...and where are we going next...find out all this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA: A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD" Heather said signing off.

**Votes**

**Dylan: Lady Corrine, Adelle, Dutch**

**Adelle: Andy**

**Andy: Jasmine**

**Lady Corrine: Dylan**

**Dylan - 3**

**Adelle - 1**

**Andy - 1**

**Lady Corrine - 1**

**Teams:**

**Team Warriors: Addie, Jordan, Mackenzie, Merit, Ruby & Will**

**Team Awesome: Carrie, Corey, Danika, Kat, Tori & Zara**

**Team Fluffy Pink Unicorns: Adelle, Andy, Lady Corrine, Dutch & Viola**

**Eliminated: Jenna, Evan, Jasmine (DQ'ed) & Dylan**

**I was originally going to upload this after the weekend but i started getting so many ideas and i just had to do it today...episode three will be up friday the 11th...Sorry to Charming Crescendo for Jasmine's elimination but since she won last season i really didn't have anything planned for her this season and i thought this would be a unique way for her to be eliminated. Also sorry to TotalDramaGirl01 for Dylan's elimination but don't worry this is not the last you've seen of him...where do you think i should take the cast next i've got a few ideas but i want to hear from you...and what do you think of the return of A...have a great 4th of july weekend bye :)**

**[1] - Me: If you got the parody you win one of Adelle's unicorns that she's graciously donated.**

**Adelle: I did not...GIVE ME BACK LADY TOOTLES**

**Me: No she's the prize for the winner.**

**Adelle tackles me and takes her unicorn back running away with it.**

**Me: Okay...i guess all you'll win is the knowledge that you know the answer. **


End file.
